Chapter 091
'The Meaning of That Smile '''is the ninety-first chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 14 and tenth chapter of the 11th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis ''Chiffon's past is revealed, as she is seen, with long hair, talking with a mysterious girl, who is later revealed to Auriel Fairchild. It is revealed that she was the one who convinced Chiffon to smile no matter the situation. The current situation is reaching critical over load as the Nova's get closer and closer to exploding. Chiffon connect conscious with a Novafied Amelia, and is able to convince her to give the human race a second chance, as she dies, to try and make up for what the humans had done to her and her friends. Ticy is then seen feeling that something had just happened to her friend. Summary There was once a time when Chiffon Fairchild had long hair, wore an eye patch, and did not have a ribbon in her hair; she also never smiled. A girl once told Chiffon that she must smile no matter how terrible life can be. If she does, she will find true happiness. Before an expanding Nova about to self-destruct, Chiffon closes her eyes and smiles believing Aureriel Fairchild to be correct. At headquarters the scientists relay that the expanding Nova is reaching a critical point and it will explode. Gengo Aoi tells them to leave but the Chevalier refuse to stand down until their duties are complete. Gengo informs the base that the last Nova is about to explode. They are to all head for a safe location as soon as possible. Chiffon hears Amelia Evans screaming for all of them to disappear. The white ball full of unstable energy violently explodes. Everyone is impacted by the initial wind force while they await the rest of the destruction, but "nothing" happens. Roxanne points one of her confused comrades back to the sky. There was certainly an explosion, but "The Monster of West Genetics" has stopped the impact by absorbing all of the energy into her body. Amelia and Chiffon's consciousnesses connect once more, and Chiffon's body is chipping away. Amelia does not understand how she failed. Chiffon explains that as much as Amelia wanted to destroy the everyone, she wanted to protect them. Amelia cries that as much power as she had she could not avenge any of her friends and punish those who made her suffer, even at the risk of dying. Chiffon chastises Amelia for her single-minded view of "power." Chiffon, as a Pandora with so much power, admits that she cannot do everything because her power and actions came at a steep yet equal price. Chiffon explains that her body, even as it was before the explosion, could not have reverted to its human form. This was the price for battling Amelia, but to stop the explosion and save her friends, the price is her life. Chiffon's body continues to disintegrate. White orbs rain down from the sky and Rattle is shown moving her fingers while the Pandora and Limiters are still stunned. Chiffon laments that she was unable to alleviate Amelia's anger and suffering, so she did her best to save everyone by shouldering all of the punishment they deserved. However, Chiffon believes that her death is not nearly enough to repay the crying Amelia for all that she suffered. Chiffon then puts on a bright smile and asks Amelia if they can call it even anyway. At West Genetics, Ticy Phenyl has been taking care of the academy in Chiffon's absence. Feeling a disturbance, she fears for Chiffon's safety, and her friend's body as completely dissipated in a shaft of light. Event Notes *The Type-Amelia Nova explodes, but Chiffon absorbs the impact. *Chiffon Fairchild dies. Trivia *Some translations describe Aureriel Fairchild as Chiffon's mother. *Chiffon's death features the second on-screen death of a major character in the Freezing (manga) series after Jina Papleton. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters